Snippets
by mawhn
Summary: 2. JELSA. Jack is trying to win over his long time crush, whom he has an "almost thing" with, but after sharing a so-called "platonic" New Years kiss with his best friend, he feels as though his mind has been split in half. Sort of love triangle. These are snips or beginnings of different AUs
1. Chapter 1

**Two Sisters**

**JELSA. Ever wonder how Anna handled her lonely world? Well, with the help of Jack Frost, she is able to rediscover fun and her own meaning of life; who she is as a person and her self-proclaimed role. But when her best friend starts falling for her sheltered, elusive sister, it's Anna's turn to help him.**

**Friendship/Romance:**

**Prologue:**

Knock knock knock-knock knock

"Elsa? Psssst! Are you awake?" A smalll red- headed girl stood out in the silent halls of the royal palace. It was far too late, too dark for the little one to be out. "Please come out. I miss you. A lot."

There was no answer from the snowflake-patterned door, but the girl did not falter, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

He leaned in on his twisted, hooked staff, eyes alight with childish curiosity. The young spirit had taken to wandering the grandiose halls of the palace, and saw the little girl come to the same spot, around thhe same time, asking the same questions.

He took the form of a late teen- no older than nineteen. Even with bare feet, a thin, white shirt, worn trousers, and a tattered poncho, the chilled air didn't affect him in the slightest. No, he was the embodiment of winter itself. His hair like white feather quills, skin like death, eyes of the sea during a storm, and every step woven with wind and glazed with ice...

His name is Jack Frost. The moon told him so. He's the very one that nips at your nose and embroiders his own fern patterns onto the edges of your windows on especially cold evenings. But this night he did none of that, this night her watched over the darling princess of Arendelle, whom he knew was Anna. The most he knew about the ginger was that she had a sister, one he's never seen before, one that, apparently, never came out. The child came everyday asking the elder, he guessed, one to play. She'd either be shooed away by her parents, or go back to bed into the early mornings. Either way, he knew she'd always be disappointed, the skip in her step gone and the light in her eyes faded.

He couldn't help but feel for her- he knew a thing or two about lonliness. Being an immortal spirit, he couldn't be seen, heard, or touched if not belived in. This brought him many years of anger, sadness, and suffering.

He continued watching the girl, praying to any god out there that the poor thing wouldn't have the same fate, as she called out for a sister that may or may not be real. He found it sad how it wouldn't really make a difference whether or not she was. She never came out. Maybe Anna was delusional. Maybe this "Elsa" was an imaginary friend, because if Elsa was as old as he heard her to be, he couldn't imagine any nine-year-old to be cooped up in the same room for a little over a year. That's crazy.

He was surprised, though, when Anna didn't go back to her room hours later. She slumped against that flake-patterned wood and slid down to the floor, pouting.

"Elsa, I had a bad dream." She whispered. There was no sound other than the whimpers of the small, small girl. The grande, luxury castle walls, he realized, were probably much too big for her. She didn't belong here, to be trapped and caged within a place she had to call home. Children should be running, dancing, racing, and chasing.

"It's dark out here. And cold." She stated, and he felt a little guilty. She smudged her right cheek into the door to find a place to rest her head. "You used to hug me after nightmares, and tell me they weren't real and that they'd go away because Mama was too tired." Anna sniffled and rambled, this time muffled when she tucked her knees in and closed her chubby arms around her head. "But they aren't going away. Y-you still don't love me anymore."

Anna stayed curled into a ball. Jack frost hover around her, heart breaking as much as her voice did in that last sentence. Before her knew it, he was floating just behind her, just close enough to reach out and tug on one of her short pigtails. That's what he did. It almost didn't occur to Jack that he had touched her at all. He went into shcok when she whipped around and stared at- what to her- was an empty space. She look confused for a minute, but that was enough to have her stand and make a frantic dash to her own bedroom.

He brushed her pigtail. He touched her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drama/Romance:**

_**I Kissed the Wrong Girl **_

_**-And I liked it (too much). Jack is trying to win over his long time crush, whom he has an "almost thing" with, but after sharing a so-called "platonic" New Years kiss with his best friend, he feels as though his mind has been split in half. Sort of love triangle. ToothJackElsa. **_

Jack smirked into the hair of his best friend. He didn't know why, but he's always had a fascination with the pale blonde, silk tresses that curtained her delicate features. For once, she wore her hair down, and he was glad as he never understood why she kept it up so often. He snuggled closer, relishing the smell of her winterberry shampoo. She sighed, her rich voice marred with agitation.

"Jack," She nudged his head away from her long neck, "What are you doing?"

He just murmured something unintelligable because, in all honesty, he wasn't quite sure. Elsa Queen was pretty intense about her grades; he probably just wanted to bother her because he really didn't believe studying was justified with your very bored, (and may he flatter himself- hot, funny, and irresistable) white-haired best friend sitting next to you. Besides, some friends cuddled all the time. He pushed close enough so that the tip of his nose skimmed her neck ever so slightly, and she jumped, her AP Euro notes flying.

"Jack!" She squealed- a pleasant surprise because Elsa did not ever squeal before- and squirmed to fight him off of her. "Stop it!"

These two are friends, and only friends (mind you). From a table over they might've looked like highschool sweethearts in a blooming young romance, but they were completely platonic- friends who've known each other long enough to maintain this closeness without giving it much thought.

And just how long have they known each other? Elsa counted the years and found that she couldn't remember a time before Jackson Overland Frost, and could only recall to the day they had truly become friends in kindergarten to first grade. Both of them had taken the same ice skating lessons, and got along well enough, but went separate ways when Jack went into hockey, and Elsa into figure skating. The friends were reunited around age six or seven when they were seated next to each other in the same class.

And how she was still friends with Jack to this day was a mystery. The two were polar opposites, much less likely best friends. If you were to ask one of their opinion on the other Elsa would tell you,

"He's insufferable."

And he would say, "She has a giant stick up her as-"

They meant that in best ways possible, of course.

("He only has good intentions, it might not seem like it but yes.")

("She's really selfless and knows what's best for you... I hate it sometimes.")

Elsa was careful, and didn't speak much. She spoke _enough_, but she wasn't _shy_. She could stand in front of crowds and debate and socialize, but that was about as far as it went. She said whatever needed to be said, and nothing more.

Unless she was with Jack.

Jack, on the other hand, seemed to blurt whatever came to mind, regardless to whether he might offend someone. Elsa found it impossible, and very lucky for him, that he was so likable despite this bad habbit. He feared oblivion, so he went out of his way to make himself known. Call him what you will, an attention seeker, a show-off, a flirt... but his shyness and invisibility was an insecurity of his a few years back, though he would never tell anyone that.

That is, except for Elsa.

For some reason, some people didn't accept this relationship, like they just _had_ to be dating, or start eventually like a cliche romance novel. And this is not a cliche romance novel. Or at least, not all of it.

Elsa knew they were very good friends. They could even be siblings. And yet... that creeped her out. She couldn't see Jack in a brotherly light- she didn't know why but felt very wrong.

"But I'm bored!" He whined into her collar, shaking her out of her thoughts, husky voice and breath sending shivers down the poor girl's spine. She gasped and shoved him lightly, turning a little red and confused at the foreign buzzing feelings in her mind. "But _you're_ breathing down my shirt!"

"Why'd you ask me to get coffee with you if you're not going to talk to me?" He finally relented, pulling back and annoyed with how quickly her attention averted back to her homework.

"Jack, I asked you if you wanted to _study_ with me at Starbucks." He opened his mouth to retort when he felt the breeze of the door opening and the aroma of coffee beans waft away for a split second to greet the new costumer. Elsa just had to choose one of the closest seats to the door, which opened every five mintues, on a cold day. While he silently questioned Elsa's choice of atmosphere, the familiar chime of a sweet voice filled his ears, and the effects were instantaneous. Elsa took notice of the delight in his eyes and the sudden excitement that took shape from his former boredom. Jack perked up, Elsa frowned, and Toothiana Farey walked in with her group of friends.

Elsa shook her head and sighed before taking a smirk similar to his own onto her rosy face. "Ah, I see."

Jack quirked one of his thick brows and shoved his hands into his blue sweatshirt pocket. "What?"

"Nothing." Elsa recovered and smoothly suggested, "Why don't you talk to her? I can watch our stuff."

When he didn't move, Elsa rolled her eyes, well aware of her friend's on-going crush for the longest time. it wasn't that she didn't like Toothiana- she was a nice, quirky girl who had an energy that reminded Elsa of her own sister, Anna. She just didn't understand relationships, or romance. Elsa surprised herself with a random bite of jealousy for Jack, as he got the concept, but she was quick to ignore it.

Like she knew, Jack has had a crush on Tooth for the last two years, since sophmore year. If Elsa could guess, he was probably doing that weird nervous habit of squeezing his knuckles so tight that they turned white from inside his pockets, something he did a lot around the girl. He talked to Tooth a lot in the halls, them flirting back and forth while Elsa third wheeled them, standing awkwardly silent as she tried to get a word into the conversation. It irritated her to no end, thus, she always found a way to slip away whenever they interacted. She will always be supportive of Jack, just from afar.

He still worked up the courage to talk to her, hands out of his pockets and clenching and unclenching as if he didn't know what to do with them. He settled for ruffling his messy, silver hair.

"Or," Elsa finally said after waiting too long for an answer, "You can stay here. She's going to talk to you if she sees you either way. She has the balls to, unlike you."

Jack threw a glare the platinum blonde's way, and she smiled innocently.

"So." In a quick movement, Jack disregarded her earlier comment and swiped the pen Elsa was jotting down her notes with, toying with it between his nimble fingers. He leaned in so close that he could probably trace constellations onto her very faint freckles and Elsa could smell his minty breath, "Whatcha want for Christmas?"

Elsa made a face, "You know you don't need to get me anything."

He groaned, "Elsa, we go over this every year. I'm getting you something. So please, for once, help me out a little?"

She put her notes aside with purpose, folding her hands with a ruler-stiff back like the queen she was, "Alright then. I have something in mind."

That sure got Jack's attention. So he leaned forwards, with a keen ear. Elsa opened her mouth to state her request when she was abruptly interrupted. "Hi Jack!"

A short, curvy girl bounded up to them, and Jack's main focus was shifted solely on the deep blue eyes and choppy, feathered hair of Toothiana Fary. Jack grew an almost dopey grin, unaware of Tooth's snickering friends behind her, and Elsa tried hard not to scoff. "Hey Tooth."

Elsa grew ready to tune them out when, "So, you're going to Hans' New Year party, right?"

"Well maybe-"

"Maybe I can see you there!" She pulled on a smile, showing a row of perfect teeth.

Elsa felt her stomach go in knots and she felt strangely annoyed. She questioned herself, but told herself that it was justified. The blonde was going to ask Jack if he could go with her for her Christmas present, so she wouldn't be alone. It was going to her first senior party, after all. She looked at her best friend with the other girl, and when she decided that they looked good together another surge of anger swelled up in her gut. Elsa gulped, as if she could swallow down this feeling. It was ridiculous, pathetic even, to be so possesive of Jack- they weren't_ married_, they were best friends. Just friends.

Yes... that was all, she told herself, but was unsure at the twist in her gut when she looked at them again.

Tooth and Jack. Jack and Tooth. That just sounded wrong to her.


End file.
